


two wolves

by collpine (cinnabean)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Pining, Unrequited Love, i dont like it either but this is a/b/o what did u expect, lowkey mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabean/pseuds/collpine
Summary: Eddie looks at Richie to find him looking elsewhere, story of his fucking life.-Richie and Connor have an announcement for the rest of the losers. Eddie drinks, and Eddie thinks.
Relationships: Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	two wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is an omegaverse fic but it hardly mentions anything about dynamics at all. I think it should be easy enough to assume, but just in case - Eddie and Connor are both alphas and Richie is an omega.
> 
> Also! They're mid/late 20s here. This is obviously an AU in which evil clowns don't exist, so you can have your own theories of what adult life is like for everyone :)

_There are two wolves inside you,_ Eddie thinks. _One wants to curl into a ball and cry and one wants to rip someone's hands off and shove them down their throat_. Instead of giving into either wolf Eddie tosses back a shot. 

Like a train wreck, he can't look away from the scene unfolding at the end of the table. He also can't quite bring himself to actually _look_ , though, instead of just blankly staring, so maybe there are two more wolves inside of him. Maybe he has a pack.

Another shot. Richie laughs at something someone says, and then turns to push his face into Connor's shoulder. Eddie watches as he presses a tiny kiss there – really, so small that probably it wasn't even on purpose – and it makes him burn and sob and scream and growl (on the inside – four more wolves?). 

Eddie notices, belatedly, that his claws are out. He only notices because they’ve already pricked into his palms and drawn blood, and also because Mike next to him noticed first and asked if he was _okay_ , as if there was anything about this entire situation that could possibly be _okay_ when the long time love of his life is sitting pressed against someone else wrapped around someone else kissing holding _loving_ someone else all to give some stupid announcement all so he can say “I'm –” 

“ – fine,” Eddie says. “I'm fine. Accident.” Mike gives him the look that says he knows otherwise but he doesn't press anything but a napkin into Eddie's palm before turning back to face the others. He spares a moment to be grateful that nobody else saw his loss of control, and then a moment after _that_ to be bitter for the same reason. It's not too much to ask for a bit of attention, is it?

 _It is today,_ snaps one of his wolves. _Selfish idiot. This is not about you_. Another wolf says _maybe it should be. It should be about me._ A third wolf says _would it be rude if I order a round for the table and kept it all for myself? I think I might do that. Maybe that would be rude_. 

Wolves don’t know what it means to be rude, though. People do. Eddie wipes the blood off his claws and thinks about how rude it was of Connor to come in after years and years of friendship ~~and pining~~ with Richie and sweep him off his feet before Eddie could. Then he thinks about how Richie getting literally swept off his feet is the reason they’re all here right now; even if he's yet to announce it Eddie can still _smell_ just fine, and he knows. He knows Richie's scent better than he knows almost anything else and he _knows_ what the change in it means. He pricks his palms again, this time on purpose, hoping a bit of physical pain can distract from the throb of heartbreak.

A napkin bouncing off his head brings him out of his misery; frowning, he looks up to see Beverly grinning at him and blowing a kiss. “Come on!” she hollers. “We're _celebrating_ , Kasbrak! Let’s get another drink in your hands!” 

Someone down the table _woops_ in agreement – probably Richie, to be honest – and in no time at all Eddie's presented with a full glass. It's just what he needs, really, after another pathetic glance at the happy couple. He remembers to shoot Bev a grateful smile but she's already looking away by the time he does.

The wolves inside him demand attention and he takes a good swig of his drink to drown their howls. It earns him a cheer, this time _definitely_ from Richie, who yells “HELL YEAH, EDS, GET IT!” with glee. Unfortunately for tomorrow's Eddie, Richie's encouragement has right-now-Eddie preening inside, so ridiculously pleased to have his focus. He starts to chug, anything to keep Richie talking to him, and is rewarded with a steady stream of commentary as he finishes the glass.

Eddie slams it down as Richie breaks into overenthusiastic applause, grinning stupidly at his best friend and dumbly oblivious to everything around them.

For a moment, it’s just the two of them. The bar seems to quiet, the lights dim, and their friends fade into the background. There's nothing in Eddie's entire world except the person sitting across from him, stealing his breath and heart like it’s no big deal. If this was a scene in a movie it would be the moment Richie realizes that he's been in love with _Eddie_ the whole time, not Connor, and he'd declare his feelings right there in front of _everyone_ and Connor would be sent away so that the two of them could be together like they were always meant to be. Richie seems to sparkle in the backlight of the bar, seems to glow, and _that's_ what brings Eddie out of his haze, that fucking telltale unnatural beauty of him.

As the bar returns to normal, he turns away.

Once upon a time Richie wouldn't have let him back out so easily. He would've teased and whined until, without fail, Eddie was doing whatever he wanted. Then Connor came along and Richie found someone who never pulled away from him just to tease out more attention, who thrived with what he got and knew better than to take advantage of it.

And now they're – now _Richie is_ – and its, honestly, a fucking mess. Eddie looks back at Richie to find him looking elsewhere, story of his fucking life.

X

Eventually they get onto the topic of the evening. There's a general consensus that they're all already aware of the news being shared, but that doesn't dampen the excitement for anyone. Except maybe Eddie, who's working his way through another glass with gusto. 

He's hoping that if he gets drunk enough he'll forget this entire night by the time he wakes up, even though he _knows_ he won't ever be able to. Every frustrating, hellish minute of this night will be burned in his memory forever.

Richie stands up with Connor at his shoulder. They look at each other and then out at the losers with matching smiles.

 _Fuck this_ , Eddie thinks, and then Richie looks directly at him as if he'd said it out loud, and the sudden terror of that makes him put down his drink and decide he's probably had enough. 

“I know you all know why we're here tonight – this hardly needs an announcement, but I’ll be damned if I don’t get to say it to my favorite people in the world.”

Richie raises his drink – soda, of course – and the losers raise theirs in return.

“I'm pregnant!” 

Connor pulls him in and kisses him full on the mouth while everyone is still cheering. It all makes Eddie want to vomit, or maybe disintegrate from the inside out. 

He can't stop from thinking about being in Connor's place, being the one with an arm around Richie's waist, the one who _put a baby in him._ He wants it to be him so, so badly, has for so, so _long_.

But it isn't ever going to be him, because he missed his chance. And now Richie's happier with someone else.

Eddie gives himself a few seconds to screw his eyes shut and let his jealousy, his misery, and all of his anger burn inside him. He thinks about letting the wolf inside him, the alpha, rip out and challenge the one who got between him and his love. He thinks about a lifetime of watching Richie, chasing Richie, falling behind despite his best efforts. He thinks about how Richie was never ever going to _love him back_ , and how some small part of him had always known that, even when it hurt too much to acknowledge.

And then he stops thinking, clears his head, and gets up to tell his best friend congratulations.


End file.
